List of My episodes
Season 1 Welcome Oscar! Oscar is introduced as a new character. He soon causes mischief! Bake em away Toys Oscar introduces his living toys, Teddy and Clownja. They are just as mischevious and Teddy seems to like cuddling everyone a little too much. The Great White Thing Tommy is curious about the toilet after seeing Grampa visit it so much and causes a mess when he decides to play with it. Then Oscar decides to scare Chuckie by dressing up as an Egyptian Mummy using the toilet roll. Bye, Bye Mommy. Tragedy strikes when Chuckie's Mom dies in a road accident. The babies soon learn about death... Tommy's birthday It's Tommy's birthday but Angelica is determined to spoil it. Barbecue Story/Waiter, there's a baby in my soup. Tommy gets a present he always wanted, a ball. However Angelica eager to torment as usual throws the ball over the fence into the neighbor's yard forcing the babies to risk life and limb trying to find it. Stu and Didi are forced to take Tommy with them to a fancy restaurant because their two babysitters are busy, Tiffany's OTHER goldfish has died and Grampa is busy playing cards with his friends. Shouldn't be too much trouble... At the Movies/Tommy's fever The babies want to see Reptar the movie but Didi takes them to see The Dummi Bears: The land Without Smiles instead. So the babies sneak out and try to find Reptar leaving a trail of destruction in their wake. Tommy becomes very ill with a fever and hallucinates, he ends up throwing up over Angelica. Baby Commercial/Little Dude Phil and Lil star in a diaper commercial and get up to all sorts of havoc! Didi takes Tommy to work with her, a high school to explain child care in a home economics class she teaches. Three students offer to look after him during her lunch break but Tommy goes missing and gets up to mischief. Beauty contest/Baseball Stu wants to win the Kingfisher 9000. A high tech remote control toy boat offered up as first prize at a beauty contest, so he and Grandpa dress Tommy as a girl under the name Tonya and enroll him. However Angelica is also enrolling which complicates things. Stu takes Tommy to a baseball game but Tommy is more interested in getting his balloon back causing chaos along the way. Ruthless Tommy/Moose Story Tommy is mistaken for the son of Millionaire Tycoon Ronald Thump and kidnapped by thugs Mike and Bob. However Tommy proves more trouble than they thought. After listening to one of Grampa's stories about a moose, the babies try to find one, in the backyard. Grandpa's Teeth/Momma Trauma Grandpa loses his false teeth at a picnic. After catching Tommy drawing on the walls, Didi takes him to see a psychologist but he wanders off and causes trouble. Real or Robot?/Special Delivery After watching a scary horror film about a Frankenstein like robot, Tommy and Chuckie have nightmares about Stu being a robot so they get up in the night and are convinced he really is a robot when they catch him sleepwalking. Stu orders a high tech baby doll, Angelica tells Tommy it's his new baby sister so he escapes with the Mailman causing more trouble! Candy Bar Creep show/ Monster in the garage The kids celebrate Halloween with the house decorated up to be a haunted house. A neighbor hands out Reptar bars with chocolate, nuts, caramel and green stuff. However Didi is concerned by the green stuff inside the bars, no doubt the result of artificial ingredients and preservatives. So she confiscates the Reptar bars not wanting the kids to eat them. However Angelica wants her candy and is determined to get those bars back, with a little unlikely help from baby Oscar. A mouse is loose in the garage making noise and knocking things over. At first Stu blames Spike for the mess but after hearing Grandpa Boris's stories of a brave hero fighting a 'dibbick' with a 'Klobbermeister' they decide to explore the garage in search of this monster. Weening Tommy/Incident in Aisle 7 Dr Homer, the family dentist suggests Didi should start weening Tommy so she takes away his bottle and gives him a sipping cup to drink with. However after having bad dreams Tommy wants his bottle back and is determined to get it. Grandpa takes Tommy shopping and Tommy causes a mess as usual. Touchdown Tommy/The Trial Stu and the dads are babysitting Tommy and the gang while watching a football game. Angelica is jealous that Tommy gets chocolate milk so she fights him for it with the babies starting their own game of football with the bottle of chocolate milk. Mr Fluffles, Tommy's clown lamp has been broken! Angelica Holmes, master detective holds a trial to find out who did it. Fluffy vs Spike/ Finding Reptar Angelica brings her cat Fluffy over who quickly causes trouble and blames it on Spike. The babies are determined to prove Spike's innocence. At the fair the babies try to follow Reptar only to find he is actually a cereal addict named Leo. Graham Canyon/ Stu Maker's Elves A trip to the Grand Canyon goes awry when the car breaks down, and two sleazy repair men are determined to make a quick and cheap job expensive by sabotaging the car along the way. But Tommy and Angelica inadvertedly foil them while playing in a canyon of tires. Meanwhile Oscar is unsure if the Canyon is called Graham or it's where Graham crackers come from. Stu receives a call from Mucklehoney, a very popular toy company ordering 15,000 'Patty Pants' dolls but the machine keeps jumbling up their arms and legs! Tommy and Chuckie inadvertedly get the machine working when they go into the basement to fetch the Zippo-Glider they tossed down there. Season 2 Toy Palace/Sand Ho! Tommy and Chuckie thanks to a switcharoo with some identical looking dolls, get stuck in the Toy Store over night! They decide to play with the toys, ride on a train, fight an intergalactic battle with the Daleks and a scared by a giant robot toy gorilla. They decide to call upon Reptar to help them. After being rescued by Stu and Chaz they get to meet The Doctor in person! After listening to one of Grandpa's pirate stories, the babies decide to play pirates. Chuckie vs the Potty/ Together at Last Chuckie has to contimplate wearing diapers for the rest of his life or learning to use the potty. After having a nightmare about Angelica flushing him down a giant toilet he decides to try the potty for the first time, with success. Meanwhile Angelica has an 'accident'... The Twins Phil and Lil try to live apart but soon miss eachother and get back together. The Great Escape/The Shot While running errands, Didi puts Tommy in a maximum security play centre. Tommy soon wants out however and rallies with the other babies to help him escape. Featuring the famous Great Escape theme. It is time for Tommy's booster shots but after hearing horror stories, Tommy is too scared to go. Showdown at Teeter-Tooter Gulch/Mirror Land. Tommy and his friends face off against Prudence, a junk food eating bully who torments her victims with candy based pranks and getting gum in their hair resulting in them having to get embarrassing hair cuts. Didi buys an antique mirror from a furniture store. The babies use it to go to a brand new world where everything is the opposite. Can the gang ever return home though? Let there be light/The Bank job Stu's anti gravity playpen, an experiment, causes a neighborhood wide power cut. The babies understandably are scared of the dark so they try to find the "Light" which they find in the fridge. While at the bank with Grandpa, the babies want to find the M&M machine, (An Automated Teller Machine or ATM) but an older kid thinks they actually mean M&Ms and takes them to the vending machines to get some. Meanwhile Oscar upstages a certain famous Hip Hop artist/Rapper. No Bones about it/Life's a Beach The babies visit the museum, Spike soon causes trouble by collapsing a dinosaur skeleton trying to steal a bone and Grandpa locks horns with a security guard. The Pickles and the Finsters visit the beach, where Chuckie intends to set his pet Sea Monkeys free. However Angelica scares them with tales of the dreaded Sand Witch, a hag who lives under the sand and grabs children by their ankles and drags them down. In the babies' imagination the Sea Monkeys (actually a type of brine shrimp) take the form of aquatic scaly monkeys. Superhero Chuckie/The Dog Broomer While watching a recording of Adam West as Batman, Chuckie thinks he is a superhero! Featuring the voice of Adam West. The babies try to protect Spike from the Dog Broomer, actually a dog groomer. Aunt Miriam/Inside Story Aunt Miriam comes to visit. However the babies think she is an alien from outer space. Chuckie swallows a watermelon seed and Angelica scares him by telling him the seed will grow inside his tummy and burst out of him. The babies shrink themselves with a demagnifying glass and go inside Chuckie to retrieve the seed before it's too late! While inside Chuckie's nasal passages the babies get stuck in a river of snot, and Angelica starts sinking into the quagmire... The babies escape from the horrid gooey muck and end up in Chuckie's lungs, from there they catch a ride on a blood cell and travel to the stomach to confront the watermelon seed. However the seed has already started growing and they have to fight off vines to blow up the watermelon. Dr Lipshiz/What big people do Dr Lipshiz (Voiced by Tony Jay) a child paediatrician who's advice Didi always follows visits the Pickles but doesn't realise just how much hard work Tommy and his friends are! Tommy and Chuckie day dream about being adults and going to work. However their boss is a demonic version of Angelica. Snapping awake from the dream they soon realise they don't want to grow up just yet. The Santa experience. After a traumatic experience with Santa at the Mall the Pickles, Finsters and Devilles stay at a log cabin for the winter holidays. Tommy and the others try to help Chuckie who is now frightened of Santa. Outer Space Adventure. The Rugrats imagine they are on an outer space adventure and get captured by aliens that vaguely resemble their parents and Grandpa. Angelica steals a planet atomizer remote from the alien mastermind Stuvor, (actually Stu) and they escape with help from a talking fish. Chuckie loses his glasses/Chuckie gets skunked. Chuckie loses his glasses and sees everything and everyone as distorted monsters as he blindly tries to find his glasses. A skunk sprays Chuckie making him stink. The parents try various remedies to eliminate the smell but it spreads to his clothes. Grandmother Minka explains they must burn all of Chuckie's clothes that have been affected and give him a mud bath. The babies try to save Chuckie from the mud. Rebel without a teddy bear/Angelica the magnificent Tommy's stuffed lion toy is dirty so Didi takes it to be washed but Tommy fears he may not get it back and throws a tantrum. Angelica encourages him to be bad. Angelica practices magic and makes Lil disappear! The babies think she really did make Lil vanish. Meet the Carmichaels/ The Box A new family move in, the Carmichaels. The babies quickly befriend their kind daughter Suzie however Angelica doesn't like Suzie one bit... Stu buys a self assembly toy for Tommy but finds it too difficult to put together. Meanwhile Tommy prefers the box it came in more. Down the drain/Let them eat cake. Tommy and Chuckie are afraid of being sucked down the plug hole so they block it to avoid having a bath. At a French relative's party Tommy and Chuckie seek cake. The seven voyages of Cynthia The babies accidentally lose Angelica's favourite doll, Cynthia. Feeding Hubert The babies mistake a garbage truck for a monster that eats trash. Season 3 The Fight. Boris and Minka want Tommy to be Circumcised but when Tommy is terrified by the scalpel Didi and Stu disagree and think that a professional doctor should do it with sterile equipment and anaesthetic. Boris explains a Rabbi must do it. The slide Chuckie gets a fear of heights after accidentally going down a slide in a soft play zone. Angelica teases him for it but Suzie helps Chuckie get over his fear of the slide. The Whole Tooth/ Costume Party Chuckie's teeth are loose, Angelica explains the tooth fairy gives money for teeth and decides Chuckie's very large buck teeth must be worth a fortune and tries to take them by force. At a dress up party Tommy thinks the costumes are real (including a man dressed as a baby) when he rubs a magic lamp. During the imagination adventure Tommy and Oscar must escape a giant baby, the man dressed up as a baby. Chuckie's haircut/Head lice! Chuckie is afraid to go and have his hair cut, Suzie explains if he doesn't his hair will end up like Oscar's much to Oscar's chagrin. Oscar is annoyed because she said his hair was bad not because Chuckie might end up with hair like his, he thinks that would be cool. The babies catch head lice off of Oscar who has a particularly heavy infestation (bordering on Neglect) however Tommy is immune as he has no hair. Rhinoceritis After bumping his head, Chuckie is convinced by another of Angelica's tales that he has rhinoceritis, a fictional ailment that will slowly turn him into a rhinoceros. The Legend of the Satchemo While out camping in the garden at night, when things turn bad as they fear the Satchemo will get them! To complicate things Chuckie is thirsty but the fridge is indoors and the garden thanks to their imagination becomes a vast field in the middle of nowhere. Chuckie is nearly caught by the Satchemo (actually Stu in the dark) when he gets caught on a tree root sticking out of the ground. And Oscar is scared when a bush gets eyes and growls at him. Circus Angelica/The Stork After the babies are forced to leave the circus early because of Chuckie's fear of clowns, Angelica instructs the babies to form a circus of their own for him. However Oscar insist on bringing Clownja. Tommy is told he will get a new baby brother or sister so the babies discuss where do babies come from. Angelica as usual decides to traumatise them with disgusting stories but Suzie explains the Stork brings them. The babies decide to try to find the Stork which they think they have when the spot a Heron at the park. The Baby vanishes/Fairwell my friend. Angelica uses a magic vanishing powder (Talcum powder) to become invisible to steal some dessert after Drew forbids her from having any because she didn't eat her vegetables. The powder seems to work as no one notices her, of course they are just pretending to not notice her. Tommy and Chuckie part ways over their views on adventures. How ever when they individually are put in mortal danger during an adventure Chuckie comes to the rescue. When Wishes Come True/Angelica Breaks a Leg The babies think Angelica has turned to stone as the result of a bad wish but it turns out to just be a statue Drew made as a gift for Charlotte. However Oscar thinks Medusa turned her into stone after seeing Charlotte wear a beauty mask and cucumber slices on her eyes. Features the debute of Oscar in his Ancient Greek hero costume. Angelica decides to get attention after Stu won't let her have any pudding by pretending she has broken her leg. Didi and Stu spoil her rotten and she gets great joy out using a buzzer Stu gave her to drive them nuts! Also Stu makes chocolate pudding at 4am spawning memes. The Last Babysitter/Sour Pickles Suzie's oldest sister babysits the babies and her younger siblings. However a mean kid scares Tommy by telling him about a monster in the attic. Angelica gets a Kaleidoscope, the grown ups talk about stuff. Reptar 2010/Stu gets a job The babies make up their own ending to Reptar when the tape breaks. Stu gets a job at the toy factory, Tommy tries to stop him going to work by hiding things but Stu blames Drew starting an argument. Give and take/Gold Rush Tommy plays with an inflatable clown doll Stu made for him, he then lets Chuckie play with it which he enjoys until Angelica reminds him he is scared of clowns. Clownja then goes on a date with the toy until Teddy bursts it with a pin. The babies get greedy for money when they find a nickel and start throwing things away like jewellery and $100 bills for money. Home Movies/The Mysterious Mr Friend Everyone gets bored of Stu's home movies so the babies and Angelica make their own with some paper they find. Unfortunately it was Drew's paper work from his job! The babies are scared of a new toy Stu made, a Mr Friend. They try to get rid of him. Cuffed/Blizzard Angelica accidently gets herself handcuffed to Chuckie and loses the key. To make matters worse Chuckie has to go home and the handcuffs were toy ones to be given to a children's home and she wasn't supposed to be playing with them. This is the first of four episodes that don't feature Tommy. Note the episode ends on a scary ending with Angelica screaming while the camera pans out upwards. A snow storm hits the neighborhood so the babies pretend they are explorers trying to find the North Pole, where Santa lives. Destination: Moon/ Angelica's birthday The babies pretend Grandpa's new trailer is a space ship and travel to the moon to find Chuckie's toy. Oscar decides to take his helmet off while outside with explosive results! It's Angelica's birthday but she learns that with age comes responsibility, she decides she doesn't want to grow up and pretends to be a baby, that includes dressing up as one. Oscar reveals he made the same decision permanently on his ninth birthday. He age regressed himself with magic. The Odd couple/Naked Tommy When Tommy sleeps over at Chuckie he soon learns Chuckie is obsessed with neat and tidiness and they fall out over how to put the blocks away. Tommy decides he wants to live like Spike with no clothes on and strips off naked. Stu spends the episode trying to put his clothes back on. The other babies decide they also want to be naked. The episodes these two are part of a double bill of are not part of my canon. Under Chuckie's Bed/Chuckie's Rich Chuckie thinks there is a monster under his new big boy bed and Angelica doesn't help when she tells a story about a boy who gets eaten by a monster under his bed. Tommy sleeps over at Chuckie's and tries to convince him to face his fear. It turns out the monster was just Chaz's sweater. Note this episode is extremely frightening. Chaz wins the lottery and moves into a mansion. However Chuckie doesn't like being rich and Chaz soon goes bankrupt. Season 4 Chuckie's Wonderful Life/Managra When Chaz's CD goes missing thanks to Chuckie and the resulting fallout, Chuckie believes everyone would be better off if he wasn't born. An angel in the form of Tommy shows Chuckie what everyone's life would be like if he wasn't born. Chaz Finster's life is mortal peril when a negative energy life form attacks him in his shed. Features Bing Bong by Super Furry Animals because that song scares me. In the Dreamtime/The Unfair Pair. Chuckie finds it difficult to distinguish dreams from reality. Featuring "I'm not Tommy" and "I'm not Stu". Angelica worries Phil and Lil over which of them their parents love best. Featuring scary dreams of Phil and Lil interchangeably living in a comfy bed and being neglected horribly. This is the second episode not to feature Tommy, he's not in The Unfair Pair. Chuckie's Red Hair/Spike runs away Chuckie fed up with standing out uses Grampa's hair dye to blend in. Spike runs away from home and never returns. This makes Tommy upset and to make matters worse Stu can't find a good replacement. The Alien/Mr Clean Angelica convinces the others that Chuckie is an alien Chuckie becomes a neat freak after his dad Chaz explains to him about germs. Angelica's worst nightmare/ Mega Diaper Babies. When Charlotte tells her she's getting a new baby brother or sister, Angelica has a nightmare about a giant evil baby terrorising her. The babies pretend to be super heroes to get back their action figures from the evil Angelica. Tommy can turn into animals, Phil can fire spit balls rapidly like a machine gun, Lil is a dotted line and Chuckie is stinky... They are then sued by Mega Babies which is a real show. The New Kid/Pickles Vs Pickles Tired of being picked on by Angelica, the babies make a new friend, Josh, who turns out to be even worse. Drew has a nightmare where Angelica sues him after he tells her off for her behaviour. This is the third episode not to feature Tommy. Passover Boris and the kids, and later Chaz and Charlotte get trapped in the attic by a faulty door knob. To pass the time Boris tells the story of Moses. Chanukah The babies are celebrating Chanukah while Boris settles a dispute with his childhood rival. Angelica tries to watch the Christmas special on TV which greatly offends Tommy that she's not taking his parents and Grandparents faith seriously and Stu tries to get to the Synagogue. Hanukkah Angelica shows off all her Christmas presents and so do Chuckie and Phil and Lil. Tommy is upset that he didn't get any. So Boris explains Hanukkah, they light a candle on a candlabra with nine candles for the eight days and nights that a miracle kept a poor family's candles alight for when they only had enough oil for one night. Boris also explains for each day of Hannuka Tommy gets a present! On Hanukkah He gets a Kippah (Skull cap), A Dreidel, some sweets and toys. Of course Angelica is jealous... Mother's Day The babies celebrate Mother's Day, Chuckie is still upset about his Mom's tragic accident. Vacation The Rugrats go to Las Vegas! In an RV. Tommy and the others soon cause trouble trying to find the "Kitties", White Tigers belonging to two famous performers. Featuring Siegfried and Roy. Chicken Pox Chuckie developes Chicken Pox and the babies worry he will turn into a chicken. Car Wash/The Sweet Smell of Success Stu takes the babies to the car wash after getting the car dirty but Angelica wants to give them all a bath by opening the windows in the Car Wash. Chuckie takes part in an experiment, a cure for the common cold and deals with a bully. Dust Bunnies The babies fear dust bunnies when Didi mentions the term for all the piles of dust and dirt everywhere. The dust bunny is a monsterous rabbit that uses its very long slimey ears like tentacles to drag unwary babies to their underground lair. The Mattress Grandpa has trouble sleeping so the grown ups decide he needs a new mattress after Betty nearly gets swallowed up by it because the springs are tangled up. The babies however think the bed is a slobbering monster that will eat them! Angelica orders out/The Turkey who came to Dinner Angelica orders deli food for delivery using a voice changer invented by Stu that makes her sound like Charlotte. The Babies try to save a live turkey that grandpa brought for Thanksgiving dinner. However after everyone has a change of heart and decide not to kill the turkey Chris Griffin comes in and shoots it. Angelica Nose Best After being stung by a bee Angelica must tell to truth or her nose will get bigger, although it is just the swelling. Was officially a mosquito bite but the writers forgot that mosquitos carry deadly illnesses like malaria. Bad Bug/Lady Luck The babies fear there is a bad bug in Grandpa's bed after overhearing him and try to shoo it out. Grandpa takes the babies to the old people's home while he plays cards. Hiccups/Autumn leaves Tommy has hiccups so the babies try different things to cure him. It is Fall and the leaves are changing colour and falling. However the babies think the trees are sick and try different remedies to cure them. Season 5 Crime and Punishment/Piggy's pizza Palace Chaz is dating a police officer. Angelica tells the babies that the police arrest bad people and take them away. When Chuckie accidentally breaks his dad's glasses he fears his new date will arrest him and take him to jail. The Rugrats are taken to a pizzeria like Chuck-e Cheeses and help Angelica get her tickets back after Piggy stole them. Jonathan The mysterious Jonathan who Charlotte is always on the phone to finally makes an appearance. However the babies soon learn he is trying to blackmail her! The Cut Tommy falls into a thorn bush and cuts himself, the sight of blood makes him cry! The Wild, Wild West/Where's Grandpa? The babies and Angelica take part in a western. The characters wonder where grandpa went but he can no longer appear because his voice actor died. The Sandman The babies fear the sandman is coming to get them. So when Chas goes out speed dating they set up traps to catch the sandman, including using the garden hose and several bottles of orange juice to turn the sand pit into quicksand! However they only end up catching Chaz. Journey to the centre of the basement The babies journey to the basement to retrieve Chuckie's robotic Reptar toy. Family tree The babies go on a boat trip where they learn about Chuckie's ancestors and Didi is seasick, it turns out her seasickness is actually signs of pregnancy... The Greenhouse Didi and Stu have a greenhouse built to grow their plants, however the babies think there is a strange man in a radio-aytion suit in there (A radiation suit) and think he will get them if they go in there. However it is just Stu's gardening outfit. He wears a mask because of the pesticide spray is highly toxic. The Jungle The Rugrats go to the gardening store to buy some plants. However the babies pretend they are in the jungle on safari. Chuckie falls into a large pile of compost but in the day dream he is sinking in quicksand! Jungle to Jungle The Rugrats help Stu in the greenhouse with his tomatoes but Oscar imagines they are in a jungle, the radio-aytion man returns and Oscar imagines the plants are monstrous plants that want to eat them. The Lurgy The babies stay over at the Carmichaels while they celebrate Kwanza and play with some jelly they find. (Hair gel and beauty creams in the Carmichaels' bathroom) and smear it all over themselves. Tommy, Chuckie and the Twins think that McNulty and the others are infected with Lurgy (A fictional highly contagious plague like illness they made up. Possibly based on allergic reaction.) they try to avoid being caught and infected but eventually McNulty infects them all with Lurgy. However Suzie explains that the Doctor gives lollipops to make children better aswell as a reward for behaving while having their booster shots. The babies get some lollipops and eat them while outside. The lollipops appear to cure them but actually it is raining and the rain washes the Lurgy goo away. However the goo merges into a slime monster that the babies have to fight, however they just end up getting slimed. The grown ups wonder why the babies are outside in the rain rolling about in the mud. Opposites Attract. At the Playground The Rugrats encounter kids very much like themselves and befriend them. However Chuckie finds his friend is scared of more things than he is, coming up with bizarre stories about Oatmeal oozing out of the bowl and grabbing you. Meanwhile Tommy finds his friend is very rough and she hurts the shy kid trying to rescue him after he gets caught in the climbing net on a climbing frame. Teddy An episode showing how Oscar met Teddy and them getting up to all sorts of hijinks. Clownja An episode showing how Oscar met Clownja and the hijinks they get up to. Big Baby Oscar meets Scribble, the giant cartoon baby who is extremely gross and likes tormenting the doll sized Rugrats. Dino How Oscar met Dino, his dinosaur like monster pet. Monster Madness The series finale has the Rugrats continue to deal with Oscar's pet monster's antics. Season 6 The Funfair The Rugrats go to the fair at night, Angelica wants to go on a very fast ride instead of the baby ride. However she underestimates how fast the Kraken is and becomes very sick and throws up on Drew. No more sweets. Didi is concerned by the amount of sweets and pudding Angelica eats so she takes away all the cookies and sweets to get her to eat healthily. However while Didi is out Angelica is determined to satisfy her sweat tooth and calls the shops to personally deliver all her favourite treats to the house, on Didi's credit card... Angelica then eats so much she is sick and throws up over Drew. Ronald Thump Ronald Thump returns and the babies watch as he campaigns to get elected president against Didi's favourite Shivery Linton. Didi mentions she doesn't like Thump because he is rude to women and race-itch. Tommy thinks he might have a diaper rash. However in the second part things don't look well as people dressed as frogs campaign to get Thump elected, Disi says they are Far Right, Tommy thinks right handed people are bad then. Unfortunately Thump gets elected, Angelica boasts her parents voted for him. Clean up in Aisle 3 On another trip to the super market Tommy and his friends cause more mess while Oscar is sick in Aisle 3. The Binky Dr Lipshiz during a monthly check up advises Didi not to let Oscar have a pacifier as it will give him buck teeth. So taking his advice as usual she confiscates all the pacifiers. Oscar is understandably upset and wants his binky back! The Candy store. The Rugrats visit a very large and extravagant Willy Wonker like candy store and Angelica as usual pigs out on the free samples. Then Prudence returns! Her hair has grown back and now she's back to bad self. She uses all sorts of candy and yummy deserts to torment them. 5 nights at Piggy's A reference to 5 nights at Freddy's. There is a power cut at Piggy's Pizza palace, the Rugrats explore with only emergency lights to see by and get scared by the mechanical mascots and the empty costumes which they think are skins... Mirror Madness The Rugrats return to the mirror world again. However they encounter evil mirror versions of themselves! They get captured by the evil mirror versions of themselves but they receive help from an unlikely source... Angelica! However this is the mirror world Angelica, good is bad and bad is good, so she is nice in this world. However the evil mirror versions also have an evil Suzie as their mastermind... A very snotty adventure. Oscar shrinks the babies and they get sucked up Teddy's nose where they get in a very sticky situation as boogeys attack! The messy adventures continue as they travel deeper and deeper into the maze like nasal passages. Oscar's Teddy bear pile clones get slimed and turned into snot teddies! The cute gooey critters continue the torment! The inflation story When the babies over hear Stu talking about inflation in the economy at a birthday party, they decide they want to inflate their diapers. Runaway Reptar The babies go on another super hero adventure. They encounter Robo Snail, Reptar and an evil Angelica. The babies try to defeat Reptar by luring him into some sticky, sinking mud (quicksand) with some Reptar treats but Chuckie gets buried in a pile of them. The Rugrats Movie. Dil is finally born! The Rugrats in an Indiana Jones spoof try to obtain the golden banana split from the monkey god but are chased by a boulder. (Actually a heavily pregnant Didi.) there is a baby shower celebration outside and the babies are given chocolate coins. Suzy Carmichael is singing, Angelica decides to upstage her but her loud, off key singing causes Didi to go into labour... At the hospital the babies cause mayhem and Dil is born! A few weeks later Dil can finally come home, he keeps everyone up all night with his crying and Tommy feels left out at bed time. The next morning Tommy and Dil fight over a teddy bear. Stu reluctantly gives it to Dil to stop him crying and gives Tommy a "sponcibly" a pocket watch with a photograph of the whole family in it. This is to teach Tommy that he is a big brother now and must show some responsibility and look after Dil. However Dil continues to torment Tommy so after some coaxing from his friends, Tommy and the gang decide to take Dil to the "Lizard" (a wizard) to exchange him for some gold coins. They get out while Grandpa is sleeping and use the Reptar-mobile to travel to the forest. However Cynthia was in the Reptar-mobile! Angelica is furious and uses Spike as a husky dog to pull her sleigh to pursue the babies and rescue Cynthia. The Babies soon arrive in the forest, meanwhile the grown ups find out the babies and Angelica are missing! News gets round to all the local news reporters and Stu and Drew fight while Trader Slick annoys everyone as Rex Pester. The babies have to change Dil's messy diaper and then encounter the "Lizard" but it's actually a group of circus monkeys that have got lost after their train crashed in the forest. The monkeys soon cause trouble and kidnap Dil! Meanwhile Angelica slowly catches up with the babies... That evening Chuckie and the others argue with Tommy over his annoying baby brother listing all the mean things he has done. E.g. Puking on Chuckie, peeing on them, making a frog jump on Chuckie and pulling down Tommy's diaper. The babies go their separate ways. Phil's group bump into Angelica but after retrieving Cynthia she wants nothing more to do with them and heads off on her own. Phil is worried a wolf might eat her like in Little Red Riding Hood. Meanwhile Tommy is reunited with Dil and they spend the night under a tree. Dil causes more trouble and Tommy falls into a muddy ditch. Tommy has enough and is about to throw Dil's banana food away when he has a change of heart and realises he is supposed to be responsible for Dil. Elsewhere tragedy strikes when Phil is crushed by a tree during a lightning storm! But it turns out he survived and just left behind his shoes. The group then realises they need to make up with Tommy. The next morning they rescue Tommy and Dil from the monkeys and find Tommy's "sponibly" (pocket watch). But the monkeys attack again! After chasing off the monkeys the babies find a rope bridge they believe will take them to the "Lizard" but a wolf attacks! Spike rescues them just in time but sacrifices himself to kill the wolf... the "Lizard" finally appears (actually Stu riding one of his inventions, a pterodactyl flying machine.) Tommy gives up his wish and asks for Spike back. The bridge collapses under Stu/the Lizard but he clings onto the frames below. The babies also find that Spike has survived! Everyone is eventually reunited and they all go home! (Tommy pays the forest Ranger with his chocolate gold coin.) The film concludes with the babies daydreaming again that they are Indiana Jones, but now Dil is part of the gang and helps them get the monkey's treasure! (A banana split.) Season 7 Raising Dil/Chuckie loses his voice The babies try to educate Dil because he can't talk. Chuckie loses his voice temporarily due to a sore throat, he gets it back but sounds wierd. (His voice actor had died) Cave babies/The adventures of the Dummie Bears. Tommy and the gang have a daydream they're cave people and must discover the wheel to escape from Reptar. The babies watch the Dummie Bears movie. The incredible shrinking babies The babies get shrunk. Unfortunately in their smaller forms they are easily captured by a giant Dil who decides to treat them as if they're his toys. Uneasy Rider/Wheels for two Chuckie is having trouble riding his new bike and is challenged to a dirt bike race by a bully. Angelica falls in love with a boy at the park riding a bike who seems to dress and act like Marlon Brando. Easter It's Easter and Angelica eats too much chocolate as usual and is sick. The swap Phil and Lil swap Lil's hair bow around to see if their parents can tell the difference. (I.e. Phil becomes Lil and visa versa.) Borrowing Phil and Lil learn about borrowing. They then decide that the grown ups might like to borrow stuff from each other. Unfortunately this causes arguments that threaten to break up the gang so the babies pull a stunt in the park to get their parents to be friends again. Falling Stars A Star Wars themed episode. Darth Angelica steals all the stars because she wants all the "wishies" for herself. Chuckie Ducky Chuckie finds a duckling. However Dil soon finds it and keeps stuffing it in his diaper. Angelicon Angelica looks like a giant from her new treehouse. The babies imagine her as an evil robot called Angelicon. Wash-dry story Cynthia goes missing (again!) The McNulty kids are the prime suspects as usual. Rugrats in Paris The second movie. The Rugrats go to Paris and Chaz falls in love. But his latest girlfriend turns out to be evil! Stu receives a special invitation to Dizzyland to fix one of their Reptar animatronics, so the whole family goes with him. The Rugrats go on a ride in Dizzyland called The World of Goo. The ride is a boat ride through a tunnel of slime. Phil and Lil seem to really enjoy the ride and Phil shoves some slime into his diaper. Chuckie however is unhappy because he got goo stuck to his glasses. The babies decide to escape from the boat to explore the world of goo. Meanwhile Mort Dizzy is due to retire and pass on the role of CEO to his assistant Coco LeBouche. However Mort insists the next owner must love children as that was his life's goal when forming the Dizzy company, and Coco really hates children... To make sure she can get her claws on the reins of power at Dizzy corp. Coco lies that she's in a relationship with a single father of a young child. The babies and their parents are invited to see Mr Dizzy in person. While enjoying the pampering, Angelica wanders off and over hears a conversation between Coco and Mr Dizzy. To avoid trouble when she's caught, Angelica suggests Coco marries Chaz. Coco tries to strike up conversation with Chaz but he's not interested. However he is interested in her overworked assistant Kira Watanabe, who has a daughter about Chuckie's age. Chat and Kira's friendship blossoms forcing Coco to try to scupper this by threatening her new assistant, Angelica... Kira teaches the babies karate. Chuckie has a dream sequence that he's a karate expert. Spike befriends a poodle for some reason. The babies find Angelica in danger and summon Reptar to help rescue her. An animatronic piloted by Dil. Coco is defeated and humiliated by the babies and Reptar. And Chaz sees her true colours and so does Mr Dizzy. Chaz gets engaged to Kira and they live happily ever after. Season 8 *The Super diaper baby force II: Return of Angelicon. The babies become super heroes again. This time with Kimi who has karate abilities. And Dil who just is gross. This time they must stop the evil Angelicon from destroying Sandbox city. (Their sandcastle in the sandbox) *The Return of Mr Friend. Mr Friend, the creepy clown lamp returns! The clown wants to do something horrible to the Rugrats! They don't know what but he looks scary enough that they don't want to find out! *Rugrats/Ahh! Real Monsters crossover. Angelica takes the babies on an adventure at a hotel. They find themselves in a haunted house and Tommy is a ghost! They must find the door home. One of the doors leads to Ahh! Real Monsters. *Don't be so negative! The babies find some negative film. (Stu's photos to be developed) and play with them. *Managra II: Lifeforce The negative energy life form returns. Now everyone is in danger! *Things that go boo! in the night The monster under Chuckie's bed returns. But this time he's real! *A baby's got to do, what a baby's got to do! The series finale. The babies face an ultimate struggle against all of their enemies! Eg. The Sand witch, Mr Friend, The monster under the bed, the negative energy life form, the dust bunnies, Angelicon etc. Will they survive? The Rugrats and Wild Thornberries crossover movie The Rugrats are on another adventure exploring the jungle with their guide, famed explorer Nigel Strawberry (Tommy). They get into trouble when their jeep gets stuck in a crocodile infested river and whilst running through the thick jungle they get stuck in quicksand! Then a tiger attacks! However it was all a daydream. The babies were playing in the sandbox again when Fluffy, Angelica's cat attacked. ... Some weeks later, the Rugrats are told they are going to Africa on safari, for real. Whilst there they bump into the Thornberries, a family of explorers who travel across the world all the time. Nigel offers to babysit and act as a guide for the Pickles and their friends. However as usual the babies get lost in the jungle and Donnie decides to swap clothes with Chuckie. Elsewhere a jaguar attacks the rest of the group and Nigel tries to save the day in the only way he can. Also Spike can talk in this movie for some reason... Season 9 Angelica sings Angelica thinks she can sing so she takes part in a talent show. Unfortunately for everyone else she's a tone deaf. Note: While singing "My country 'tis of thee" Angelica is up on stage after Peter Shepherd who sings the same song. Angelica boasts she 'sung the song better than that silly boy'in her own words. The Word of the Day Angelica becomes famous after being invited to Star in Miss Carol's Happy House, a children's programme. Unfortunately she overhears Miss Carol swear off stage and decides to use the naughty word all the time not realising what it means and why she shouldn't say it. Kwanzaa The Carmichaels celebrate Kwanzaa. All Growed Up! (series finale) While fighting with Angelica over a karaoke toy, the Rugrats fall into a wardrobe and fall out again ten years later. The older gang now have things like school to attend to in this special episode. Note this is a pilot to the spin off series All Grown Up! Category:Episodes